Comparaciones inútiles
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: El viaje a Hong Kong no salió como esperaban, bastó un sólo comentario de una de sus hermanas para que Sakura saliera corriendo, pensando lo peor de él, pensando lo peor de ellos dos... ¿Y ahora cómo soluciona lo que esa cabecita está pensando?


_**Comparaciones Inútiles**_

Por Ruby P. Black

Shaoran maldijo por tercera vez en silencio. Sabía que su hermana se sentía culpable así que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no decirle nada, ni siquiera mirarla.

¿Dónde estaría ahora…?

El día había empezado tan bello que debía saber que algo lo iba a arruinar. Habían llegado a Hong Kong muy temprano, el vuelo había sido tranquilo y se la habían pasado haciéndose cariños y hablando de muchas cosas, de si Kero incendiaría la casa, de si Meilling los recibiría o cosas por el estilo.

Había visto la cara de Sakura cuando se encontraron frente a la camioneta que su madre había mandado a buscarlo. Era un último modelo y completamente 0km. Y en ese momento agradeció que no hubiese mandado una limusina.

− "¿Estás asustada?" – le había preguntado él mientras la miraba de reojo sentado en el lugar del conductor.

− "No. Es decir, ya conozco a tu madre de las veces que ha ido a Tomoeda a visitarte y cuando vinimos aquel año con Tomoyo. No te niego que me sigue pareciendo una mujer cautivante pero creo que no tengo el temor que cualquier nuera pueda tener"

En parte seguro era una mentira porque había hablado rapidísimo y de forma casi agitada.

Él la había sujetado de la mano besándole la piel suave.

− "Le encantas a mi madre. Yo soy quien no le gusta demasiado"

Sakura había hecho un mohín pero estaba demasiada cansada como para comenzar una discusión sobre el tema: Shaoran y sus insinuaciones de que su madre no lo quiere.

AL final la bienvenida fue tranquila. Sus hermanas habían llenado de besos a su novia y a él también (para su desgracia) Luego, habían podido escaparse a pasear un poco, aunque sus hermanas los habían perseguido. Y ahí fue que se produjo el caos.

− "¡Xiao lang!" – había escuchado en perfecto chino. Se había dado vuelta encontrando a una muchacha de tez blanca y cabello negro oscuro larguísimo con dos grandes orbes color miel. Tan miel como los suyos.

Se había detenido un instante (_"¡Pero si sólo fue un instante!"_) y entonces cuando volteó escuchó que le decían a su novia.

− "¿Quién era?" – había dicho Fanren.

− "Jun Ba. ¿La recuerdas? Era la chica que madre quería comprometer con Shaoran. La hija del dueño de la cadena de hoteles. Tan linda niña… parece un angel"

Y había estallado el corazón de su chica; quien había salido corriendo sin decir nada.

Así estaba él ahora buscándola por todos lados sin saber a dónde podría haber ido. Especialmente cuando ella no conocía Hong Kong.

De pronto, recordó que habían pasado durante al recorrido por un parque con fuentes y ella había comentado que le parecía un lugar que servía para meditar. Así que sin decirle nada a sus hermanas salió corriendo para aquella dirección, pensando en qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la castaña. ¡Eso había sucedido hacía años cuando todavía querían comprometerle y él no anunciaba su amor por la menor de los Kinomoto!

Efectivamente la encontró en una banca y se acercó muy lentamente a ella. Admirando por un momento las fuentes de donde el agua caía celestialmente, con delicadeza y de una forma que hacía olvidar que era algo artificial.

− "Sakura…" – ella estaba llorando todavía. Y ocultaba el rostro tras su cabello.

¡Por favor, cuánto deseaba abrazarla!

− "Sakura…" - repitió – "Habla conmigo. No sé qué has pensado de lo que ha dicho Feimei pero tienes que preguntarme qué opino yo"

− "Y debes opinar que soy una tonta por irme así" – dijo ella al fin luego de secarse las lágrimas que habían quedado reposando en sus mejillas – "Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que has dejado ir a esa chica por mí que no soy nada en comparación"

− "Es cierto. No hay forma de compararlas"

Ella giró bruscamente a verle y él rió.

− "Tu eres todo lo no que no soñé nunca Sakura. Y quizás por eso te quiero tanto. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, cosas que jamás viví, ni viviré con nadie. Pero haces que mi vida sea distinta, más linda" – se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente y suspiró – "Tal vez debería decírtelo más seguido. No sé. Yo no soy así. Pensé que sabías que te elegía a ti por encima de cualquier otra chica"

− "¿Lo dices en serio?"

− "Sí, tonta" – la agarró de los hombros y la acercó a su pecho con ternura – "Tanto me costó tenerte que no te dejaría por nada del mundo, Sakura. Soy feliz contigo como mi novia y algún día serás mi prometida. Cuando terminemos la universidad quizás"

Ella pareció meditarlo porque se quedó unos instantes mirando el suelo empedrado hasta que finalmente levantó el rostro hacia él y lo besó suavemente.

− "Perdón"

− "Eres una llorona… no frunzas el ceño" – le sonrió. De esas pocas sonrisas que Shaoran daba y solamente le pertenecían a ella – "Te amo. A ti y sólo a ti"

_»¡Tú me gustas mucho!«_

_»Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí«_

_»Para mí también, Sakura…«_

Fin

Siempre que pienso en ese diálogo una parte de mi canta: "Yo volaré por ti…" Que es la canción que aparece en la peli en la versión latinoamericana, ja, ja.

Espero que les haya gustado. Un poco más largo de lo que los tengo acostumbrados.

Así voy subiendo la cantidad de palabras, así que sean felices.

Los quiero

Gracias por todo su apoyo

Nos leemos.

Ruby


End file.
